Last Goodbye
by MikanXNatsume4ever98
Summary: Her last farewell to him, a song that represented her love. Memories. "ALL the times we spent together, those are the best moments in my life." NatsumeXMikan Reviews are more than welcomed:)


**Last Goodbye**

**Inspired by Memories by Within Temptation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice OR the song(s) I use**

**Hellooo there! Well this is the first time I am attempting to write a story so go easy on me okaaay?:) NO FLAMES**

Mikan stood pacing outside the operation theatre, glancing at the doors anxiously every few seconds. Two others stood in a corner as they too waited impatiently.

Silently, Hotaru walked over and placed her hand on her bestfriend"s shoulder. Mikan turned and faced Hotaru, worry evident in her eyes. " Hotaru… " Mikan whispered as the tears she had been holding back sprang to her chocolate brown eyes. The hand on her shoulder tightened in a comforting gesture. As they continued the wait, Mikan's thoughts soon drifted away to yesterday night's happenings.

_The brunette was sound asleep in her room in the academy when a soft thud woke her. She bolted upright, blinking furiously as she looked around her room. Everything was in place and she was starting to think that it was her imagination when something she saw out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Someone was lying on the ground at the foot of her bed. Puzzled, she cautiously leaned over the edge to take a closer look. Her eyes widened as she instantly recognized Natsume. _

_In a second, she was by his side, reaching out to him. A gasp escaped her as she took in the condition of the boy before her. He was covered in dirt and blood gushes out from his wounds. She knew then that he had just came back from a mission. Frantically, Mikan grabbed a towel that was within her reached and tried to stop the blood flowing down his head. "Natsume! Hey wake up! Natsume! " she called out his name as tears overflowed out of her eyes. _

_Helpless and scared, Mikan was about to scream for help when Natsume opened his eyes with great effort. " Mikan…" it was barely a whisper but it seemed to drain his energy. "shhhhh Its ok Natsume please be ok please" Mikan leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his blood caked lips. She prayed fervently for his safety and she called for help. As the teachers rushed in to carry Natsume to the hospital wing, tears streamed down her face and onto his. Feeling the dampness of tears on his face, Natsume touched her hand and stared right into her eyes " I promised I would never leave you Mikan. Don't cry. " Hearing his words and seeing the pain in his eyes, Mikan felt as if her heart had been wrenched out of her chest._

"… Mikan… Whats's wrong? " a familiar voice jolted Mikan from her memories. Ruka was looking at her worriedly. Mikan was about to reply when the doors of the operating theatre opened. All three teenagers were in front of the surgeon attending to Natsume in an instant.

Mikan was the first to open her mouth, " is… is Natsume alright? " fear gripped at her heart as she took in the look the surgeon was giving her. It was a mixture of sympathy and sadness. Suddenly, she knew. She knew what he was going to say and her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. " I'm sorry. We did our best but the impact he had received on his head was great and had resulted in complete loss of brain function. He is brain dead. "

_Brain dead_ the word echoed around her head as she took this in. Shock overwhelmed her as she stared blankly at the surgeon. She felt as if the world had lost all colors. Everything was bleak and grey for her as she turned and walked away. Footsteps followed her to the ward where Natsume was resting. She paused outside the door and swallowed as she pushed the door opened with shaking hands. Hotaru and Ruka followed behind her, their faces pale and strained.

Natsume was lying in a bed in the middle of the room, attached to a respirator, his wounds bandaged. There was no hint of life on his face even though she could see his chest rise and fall due to the work of the respirator. To her, he had never looked so small, so frail as he did then. Everything else around his seemed to make him appear so vulnerable.

She bit her lip and walked over to his bed. As she sat down, she reached out and took his hand into hers. " Oh Natsume.. You promised me you would never leave me… wake up Natsume.. I know you can hear me. Ne, Natsume do you remember how you used to let me lie on your lap while you read your manga? I love it when we took naps together under our Sakura tree and you would listen to my rambling. Hey lets go back there ok? Wake up Natsume! I won't annoy you anymore I promise! I won't call you names and I won't… i… Natsume wake up please… please." Her voice broke as tears escaped her eyes once again. She dropped her head onto his stomach and sobbed aloud, unable to bear the grief of losing him.

After a few hours, Hotaru, Ruka and all of Natsume's visitors had come and left to give Mikan time alone with him, knowing that she needed it. It had also been decided that life support for Natsume will be removed the next day. For once, Mikan was quiet. She sat alone by Natsume's side, still holding his hand as she talked to him. " You won't wake up anymore… I know that… but I can't… I can't… I love you Natsume, more than you know and I was always love you, I promise. Even if we cannot be together anymore, I won't forget all the times you saved me and getting hurt in the process, the times you made me laugh, made me cry, I will remember ALL the times we spent together because those are the best moments in my life. I love your smile, even though you rarely showed them but they are the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I love how you tease me and made me feel special just by looking at me. "she paused and took a deep breath as a single tear trickled down her cheek. " And Natsume? I forgive you. For not being able to keep you promise of staying by my side forever. Because I know you must have tried hard and fought to stay. Its ok Natsume, you will be ok…"

The room was silent for a moment as Mikan closed her eyes. A sweet voice filled the room as she opened her mouth to sing one last song to him. To say goodbye to him. It was her farewell to him.

**In this world you tried**

**Not leaving me alone behind**

**There's no other way**

**I prayed to the Gods, let him stay**

**The memories ease the pain inside**

**Now I know why**

**All of my memories keep you near**

**In silent moments, imagine you'd be here**

**All of my memories keep you near**

**Your silent whispers, silent tears**

**Made me promise I'd try**

**To find my way back in this life**

**I hope there is a way**

**To give me a sign you're okay**

**Remind me again it's worth it all**

**So I can go home**

**All of my memories keep you near**

**In silent moments, imagine you'd be here**

**All of my memories keep you near**

**Your silent whispers, silent tears**

**Together in all these memories**

**I see your smile**

**All the memories I hold dear**

**Darling, you know I'll love you till the end of time**

**All of my memories keep you near**

**In silent moments, imagine you'd be here**

**All of my memories keep you near**

**Your silent whispers, silent tears**

**All of my memories**

" _I love you Natsume. Forever. "_

_**End**_


End file.
